


One Sick Stephy

by Strideshitt



Category: LazyTown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: Stephanie is sick and its up to local villain Robbie Rotten to take care of her. Turns out he isn't really that bad of a guy afterall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really did not want to upload, I have never struggled so much with something in my life.  
> Prompt by mismatchedgreensocks on tumblr. I'm sorry I kind of took a lot of liberties with the original idea, forgive me.

Stephanie coughed weakly, her hands gripping onto her blanket tightly with white knuckles as if it was the only way she'd feel better. 

Robbie pretended he was worried by the sounds wracking her small body, he had an image to keep up after all. "Need water?" The villain asked, trying to make sure the cocern didn't leak into his voice. 

The pink hair girl nodded her head yes, and smiled at the man. "Thanks Robbie." 

Robbie pretended to frown at the thanks as he reached for the half filled glass of water sitting on the table next to Stephanie's bed. He helped the girl sit up, holding the cup to her mouth. "Don't bother telling anyone about this, I'll just deny it." 

Stephanie laughed weakly, laying back down. "Don't worry Robbie, I'll keep it a secret you're so nice." Her voice had a slightly gravely edge, a result of her not being in tip-top health at the current moment. 

 

Robbie nodded curtly at that. "Hope you keep that promise little pink tornado, otherwise I might have to chase you out of town instead of Sportaflip." 

The room fell silent again, the only noise being Stephanie's shallow breaths through her mouth. Robbie watched her for a moment, curious, before realizing she was asleep. His mouth curled into a light smile, a look rather affectionate crossing his features. He leaned over the bed, and gave the sleeping girl a small kiss on her forehead. Stephanie made a quiet sigh in her sleep, the closest thing to relief she had shown all day. Robbie then stood and exited the small bedroom, heading towards the kitchen of the mayor's house. He was sure Stephanie would appreciate some soup for when she woke up again. Maybe, since she was so eager to follow in that dumb blue elf's footsteps, he'd even put carrots into it. 

Maybe.


End file.
